Heart Of Stone
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: After the death of her wife Miko, Haruka Tenoh becomes cold and uncaring towards everyone. No one seems to be able to break the walls she built around her heart, until Michiru Kaioh steps in her life, in form of Hotarus nanny...Chapter 11 FINALLY up
1. Grief And Misery

Author's Note: Hehehehehe...here I am again, starting a new fic. You should think that I have more to do in my office now that my colleague left, but I'm still as bored as always…anyway. I know that gay marriage isn't legal in Japanese (what a shame!), but for this fic, I need it to be, so it is. Bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru or Hotaru. I do own the parents of Haruka and Michiru, since I made them up, and I own the plot.

Dedication: Dedicated to the woman who holds my heart, my girlfriend. Ti Amo my One and Only!

Heart Of Stone 

Prologue: Grief And Misery

Rain fell from the clouded sky, the heavy droplets hitting the umbrellas of the people that stood at Tokyo cemetery, in front of a beautiful marble gravestone. There wasn't a single man or woman that didn't cry; some of them sobbed loudly, while others cried in the shoulder of their partner or closest relative. The only person that stood alone and cried without producing a noise was a tall blonde woman. Her face wore an expression of pure pain and grief, and the tears that ran down her face like two small rivers. Next to her, a little eight year old girl stood, holding the hand of the tall blonde. "…and so we came together here today to say our last goodbye to Miko Tenoh, beloved wife, mother and friend." The priest spoke. The shoulders of the tall blonde woman started to shake heavily, and for the first time, she let out a sob. "Daddy." The little girl next to her whispered, also crying. The blonde named Haruka didn't react at first, then she looked down. "Yes, Hotaru?" she asked, her voice shaky and tearful. "Did Mommy go to Heaven?" Hotaru asked, sniffling. Haruka nodded, even more tears flowing. "Yes, Hotaru. Mommy…Mommy went to Heaven." "Haruka." An elderly, gray-haired man approached Haruka from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. "Father." Haruka replied, turning around to look at him. "I'm so terribly sorry." The man now whispered before he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "If there's any way I can help you…tell me, okay?" Haruka nodded, a sudden lump in her throat keeping her from speaking. "Thanks, Dad." She finally managed to press out. Her father nodded, patted her back and let go of her. One by one, the people left the cemetery, until only Haruka and Hotaru were left. "Let's go, Hotaru." Haruka finally said. Her daughter nodded, taking her daddy's hand. After one last look at the grave where her wife was buried, Haruka walked away with her daughter. And with every step she took away from the grave, her heart turned further into stone. By the time she had reached her car, she knew deep inside that she probably never would be able to love again. Not after the sudden death of her wife. 


	2. Love Me Again

Chapter 1: Love Me Again

"Daddy?" Hotaru entered the living room, only to find her papa sitting in the chair her mommy normally had used, staring into the flames that burned in the fireplace. "Hm?" was the only reply Hotaru received. She shyly walked closer to Haruka until she stood in front of her. Although Mikos burial had been two weeks ago, Hotaru was almost back to her happy, cheerful nature, unlike Haruka, who was grieving. "Can…can we play?" Hotaru finally asked. Haruka shot her a glance before her gaze returned to the fire. "No." was the short  reply. Hotaru could feel her heart sink, ever since her Mommy had gone to heaven, her Daddy had become so unfriendly towards her. "Why not?" the little girl asked, her voice shaking. Haruka didn't reply. Hotaru could feel hot tears burning in her eyes, caused by the ignorance of her daddy. "Why not, Daddy?" the little girl now replied, holding on to her daddy's leg while talking. "Look, Hotaru, I said no, and that's it. Go and find someone else to play, or play alone, I don't care." Haruka replied, her voice flat and without any emotion. Hotaru let go of the blondes leg, the tears now running. "You're mean, Daddy!" the little girl cried out. "Ever since Mommy went to Heaven, you became such a mean person! I don't like you anymore! I hate you!" With that, Hotaru turned around and ran out of the room, crying heavily. Haruka looked after her for a moment, then her gaze returned to the fire. _"You hurt her now, you know?" Mikos voice suddenly came, sounding in Harukas head. "Stop." Haruka whispered, resting her head in her hands. __"You should be ashamed, Haruka. Just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean that you can treat our daughter like shit." "I said, stop!" Haruka cried out, her eyes filling with tears. "It's all your fault." She then whispered. "You left me…it's all your fault." Miko stayed silent, and Haruka closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. __"I should apologize to her."  Finally, she stood up and made her way up to Hotarus room._

"Hotaru? Can I come in?" the blonde asked after knocking the door that lead to the room of her daughter. For a moment, it stayed silent behind the door, then Hotarus voice came: "Yes." Haruka opened the door and slowly stepped into the room. It was clearly visible that Hotaru had been crying, and Haruka felt a sharp sting running through her heart. "Hotaru…I'm sorry for what I did to you." She finally spoke, not daring to look at her daughter. Afraid that the little girl would tell her she hated her again. "I'm sorry too, Daddy." Hotaru suddenly spoke, standing up and walking over to her father. "I don't hate you…" Haruka went down on her knees, until she was eye to eye with the little girl. "Hotaru…" All of a sudden, Hotaru flung herself forward into Harukas arms, who held her tight, squeezing her eyes shut. "I thought you don't love me anymore, Daddy." Hotaru sobbed. "I just wanted you to love me again…" "But I do love you." Haruka replied, her voice not more than a  hoarse whisper. "And I'll always love you, Hotaru, no matter what. I know that I treated you terrible the last two weeks, but I…" She swallowed hard, but couldn't keep the tears from falling. It was the first time she cried in front of her daughter since the funeral. "I miss your Mommy so much." She finally chocked out, before breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably. Hotaru pulled back to look at her Daddy for a moment before she embraced her again, trying to give her comfort. "Mommy is in Heaven, Daddy. I bet she's very happy up there, but I think she also misses you. But remember, one day you'll see each other again!" Haruka couldn't help herself, but had to smile at the desperate attempts of her daughter to cheer her up. "I know, Hotaru. But still…it'll take so long until we'll meet again." Hotaru nodded, sighed and hugged her Daddy once more before a frown came over her face. "What is it?" Haruka asked, wiping her tears away. "You'll have to go to work soon again, Daddy." Hotaru mumbled, shuffling her foot. "Who will take care of me during the day now that Mommy is in Heaven?" Haruka sat back, leaning her back against the wall. Hotaru was right; on Monday next week, she had to return to her office, after all, she had a company to run. Being the owner of Tenoh Sports TV Inc., the most successful sport broadcaster of Japan, didn't allow her to stay away from her office much longer. "I know what we can do." She finally spoke, looking at Hotaru again. "I think we should get you a Nanny, Hotaru." Hotaru squealed with delight. "A nanny like the one in the TV show?" Haruka thought about that Fran Fine person her daughter was talking about. "No…" she then slowly said, "not exactly like her." "Okay with me." Hotaru agreed. Haruka gave her a little smile and stood up. "I'll try to find a nanny for you as soon as possible, okay? But now, you should go to sleep." Hotaru nodded, and Haruka left the room. During the talk with her daughter, she had felt warmth inside for a few moments…but now all she felt was the coldness of her heart. Sighing, Haruka made her way to her own bedroom, getting ready to sleep. 


	3. The Nanny

Chapter 2: The Nanny 

In the next morning, Haruka called a well-known company which provided nannies and other household employees to their customers. "Yeah…well, as fast as possible. Tomorrow? Yeah, that would be good." The blonde spoke into the receiver, while Hotaru stood next to her, holding her hand. Haruka looked down at her daughter and gave her a smile before she continued talking with the office clerk. "Okay, she'll be here at nine then? That's fine with me. Thanks a lot…bye." Haruka hung up the receiver and knelt down until she was eye to eye with her daughter. "Your Nanny will come tomorrow morning, at nine. I'll stay until she's here to find out if she's the right one for you, then I will go to work, okay?" Hotaru nodded and hugged her papa. "Okay, Daddy." She agreed. Haruka smiled and stood up again. "Now, shall we go and see if we can find some fancy restaurant for breakfast?" she suggested. Hotaru squealed with joy and hugged her Daddys legs. "That would be too cool, Daddy!" she cried out. Haruka picked her up on her strong arms – one hour of working out every day had led to the build up of pretty good muscles – and walked into the garage, where her car stood. 

After a great breakfast, a stroll down the shopping street and a great lunch, Haruka and Hotaru made their way back home. Haruka was deep in thought while she drove down the street, and Hotaru stayed silent, listening to the radio. "I wonder what she is like." The little girl suddenly said. "Who?" Haruka replied absent-mindedly, earning a giggle and a light poke from Hotaru. "The nanny, of course!" "Oh." Haruka replied intelligently. "Well…if she isn't a nice lady, I'll send her away and make sure we get another one." She then promised. Hotaru nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." She then said. Haruka gave her a little smile and drove on.

The next morning, Haruka stood up at half past eight, put on her navy blue bathrobe – Miko had given it to her for her birthday, and looking at it brought another flash of pain to her heart – and woke Hotaru up. "Hey, Hotaru, get up. The nanny will be here soon." Haruka spoke, shaking her daughter. Hotaru opened her eyes and looked at her Daddy, feeling groggy. "Huh?" she responded. Haruka rolled her eyes and started again. "The nanny…" she got interrupted when the doorbell rang. "…is here." The blonde finished her sentence. Hotaru yawned and nodded. "I'll be up soon, Daddy." Haruka nodded and left the room, hurrying down the stairs and over to the front door. Upon opening it, Haruka found herself face to face with a young, beautiful woman, looking at her with a shy smile. "Tenoh Haruka?" the woman now spoke. Haruka just nodded, eyeing the girl suspiciously. "I'm Kaioh Michiru, the nanny for your daughter." The aqua haired woman now introduced herself. "Hello." Haruka finally spoke. "Come in." After one short look at the blonde, Michiru nodded and entered the house. Haruka closed the door behind her and spoke: "I'll be right back. You wait here." Michiru nodded, and the blonde walked away, leaving Michiru behind pondering. _"My, when she opened the door, I got almost scared." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. The reason that she almost got scared wasn't Harukas face, though; it was the coldness and the hard expression in the blondes teal eyes that sent cold chills down Michirus spine. Slowly, the aqua haired girl started to look around, awing at the size and the beautiful furniture of the huge house. _"Man, that woman has to be rich…"_ Michiru mused, her eyes glued to a painting that hung on the wall. She recognized the signature even from her position, which was pretty far away from the piece of art. "Van Gogh, I can't believe it." She talked out loud. "Why not?" the low, husky voice that came from behind startled Michiru, and she spun around on her heels, eyes wide. Haruka, now dressed in a gray Armani suit combined with white shirt and matching tie, stood behind her, a little girl at her side. Before Michiru could answer, the little girl already spoke up: "Are you my nanny?" "Yes." Michiru replied, smiling. She knelt down until she was at eyelevel with Hotaru and gave her a bright grin. "I'm Michiru. Do you want to tell me your name?" "Hotaru!" the girl cried out before pointing at Haruka. "And that's my Daddy, Haruka." Haruka eyed the aqua haired girl curiously, waiting for her reaction when Hotaru called her "Daddy". "That's nice." Michiru now spoke, still smiling. "And your mommy? Is she here too?" All of a sudden, Hotaru looked at Haruka worried, much to Michirus surprise. Harukas eyes darkened, and she pulled in a deep breath. "I have to go to work now." The blonde finally pressed out between clenched teeth. "Michiru, I want you take good care of Hotaru." Her voice was so cold that Michiru nearly shivered. "Yes, Tenoh-san." The aqua haired girl quickly spoke, straightening up and bowing. Haruka didn't say anymore, but turned around and walked so fast that she nearly ran out of the house, over to her car. Michiru and Hotaru were left behind, Michiru wondering what she had done wrong and Hotaru worrying over her Daddy. _


	4. Apologizing

Chapter 3: Apologizing 

As soon as Haruka had left, the house was dead silent – until Michiru spoke up. "Hotaru? Did I say something wrong now?" she asked, sounding worried. Hotaru looked at her and nodded. "But you couldn't know. You see, my mommy died two weeks ago." Michirus hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she called out, shocked. "Don't be, you really couldn't know." Hotaru replied, patting her new nanny's shoulder for emphasis. "And I'm sure that Daddy realizes this too as soon as she cooled off a little." Michiru gave her a small smile and asked: "It really hurt your Daddy, huh?" Hotaru nodded, all serious. Michiru let out a small sigh and looked over to the kitchen. "Well Hotaru…what do you think about breakfast?" she then asked.

Haruka sat in her huge office, leaning back in the comfy leather chair she used, and stared at her empty computer screen. She nearly jumped out of her chair when all of a sudden her phone rang. As soon as she had regained her senses, she answered it. "Yeah?" "Tenoh-san, it's me, Yukkio." Her secretary chirped on the other end of the line. "Can I come to you and have a talk for a second?" "Yeah, just come here." The blonde replied before hanging up. One minute later, the door opened and Yukkio entered the room. "Tenoh-san." She spoke, bowing respectfully. Haruka waved her hand around and motioned for her secretary to sit down. "I guess you are here to inform me about what happened during I was away, ha?" Yukkio nodded and pulled out her trusty calendar. She told Haruka about the meetings that the blonde had attend today, about the general situation of Tenoh Sports TV Inc., which was great as always, and about the fact that the broadcaster had managed to acquire the license for sending the Olympic games of the next year. "Great." The blonde mumbled as soon as Yukkio had quieted down again. She looked at the secretary, frowning. "Anything else you need…?" Harukas eyes went wide when Yukkio suddenly stood up, walked around the desk and sat down on her lap. "What are you doing?" the blonde finally managed to press out. Yukkio smiled and laid both hands on Harukas chest. "Oh, Tenoh-san, I just want to make you a little better…you must be so lonely, now that your wife died." She whispered into the shocked blondes ear. Haruka just couldn't react, and thus more or less allowed Yukkio to caress her, but when the secretary tried to kiss her, she snapped out of her state. "Stop it. Get off." Haruka commanded, fire in her eyes. Yukkio got scared and quickly climbed off her boss' lap. Haruka jumped up, angered to no-end. "What do you think you are doing?" the blonde yelled, her fury clearly showing through her voice. "You think that you can make a move on me, now that my wife is dead, and maybe gain some advantages from it? Well, I tell you one thing, _forget it! I wasn't interested in you, I am not interested you, and I never will be. So get out of my face before I decide to fire you." Yukkio quickly hurried out of the office, and Haruka let herself fall back on her chair, closing her eyes. All of a sudden, hot tears burned behind her lids, and she slumped forward, leaning her head on her hands. She tried to bite the tears back, but finally, she failed._

When Haruka returned home later that day, she felt terrible. Her head ached as if somebody would drive nails through it, she felt as if she would throw up any second, and her hands were shaking. The blonde was just about to unlock the front door when it suddenly opened, exposing Michiru and Hotaru. "Hi Daddy!" Hotaru cried out happily, while Michiru noticed how pale Haruka was. "Tenoh-san? Are you alright?" the aqua haired girl asked worried. Haruka nodded, the movement sending another tremendous wave of pain through her head. Michiru simply ignored her and walked over to her, placing one hand against the blondes forehead. "No, you're not. You have a fever, better get in bed." The aqua haired girl then spoke. Haruka just glared at her. "I have a TV broadcaster to run, I can't fall sick now. I was away long enough." She then shot back. Michiru just sighed. "I know that you own TST, but you're ill. You shouldn't be up at all." Haruka shrugged and looked down at Hotaru. "How was your day, hun?" "Great!" Hotaru cried out. Haruka gave her a weak smile and nodded towards the bathroom. "Go and get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute." Hotaru nodded and dashed off, leaving Haruka and Michiru behind alone. "Tenoh-san…I wanted to apologize for what I said today morning." Michiru suddenly spoke, gaining Harukas attention. The blonde shrugged Michirus apology off. "It's okay…you didn't know." She replied. Michiru gave her a small smile, but the blonde didn't smile back. "Anyway…" Haruka started, "if Hotaru was satisfied with you today, you'll have the job. If not, you can leave again." Michiru bowed again, nodding. "Fine, Tenoh-san." Haruka nodded and walked away, over to the bathroom where Hotaru was brushing her teeth. 


	5. Accepted

Chapter 4: Accepted 

Haruka entered the bathroom, looking at her daughter smiling. Hotaru looked up at her, her  mouth all foamy from brushing her teeth, and grinned. "Glblgl Dbladbly." Haruka frowned and asked: "What was that?" Hotaru giggled, with foam flying everywhere, and spit a mouthful of foam into the basin before she repeated: "Hello Daddy." Haruka smiled again and went down on her knees. "Hey." She spoke. Hotaru climbed on her lap, happy when Haruka hugged her. "So, Hotaru, how was your day?" "Really cool!" Hotaru beamed. "Michiru is such a nice person! Can she be my new nanny?" Haruka smiled at her daughter and nodded. "If you want her to, I see no problem." "Yay!" Hotaru squealed, hugging her daddy. "I'm so happy! But Daddy, Michiru was right. You look sick." Haruka shrugged it off and replied: "I don't have time to be sick now." "But Daddy!" Hotaru scolded. "You can't plan it to become ill! If you're ill, you have to stay in bed." Haruka shook her head, causing her headache to increase. "Ow." She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Concerned, Hotaru placed one hand against her daddys forehead. "You have a fever, Daddy. Get into bed, now!" Haruka sighed and stood up. "Fine. But first, I'll have a talk with Michiru." Hotaru agreed on that, insisting on coming with her Daddy. The two left the bathroom and, after some looking, found Michiru in the kitchen, where she just finished preparing dinner. "He, Michiru." Haruka spoke, causing the aqua haired girl to flinch. Michiru turned around and looked at the blonde. "Yes, Tenoh-san?" "Hotaru is satisfied with what you did for her today." Haruka started, leaning against the doorframe. "So, you've got the job. Congrats." Michiru smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much, Tenoh-san." Haruka waved her hand and replied: "Better not thank me too early. If Hotaru thinks that you aren't good enough anymore, you'll be fired." Michiru gulped and nodded. "I see." She smiled and bowed again. "I promise that I'll do my best to keep your daughter happy, Tenoh-san." Haruka nodded, looking satisfied. "Good." She peered at the oven, and Michiru took this as a signal. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." She announced. Haruka nodded again and sat down at the huge dining table, Hotaru taking a seat next to her. Soon, Michiru served the dinner, then politely said her goodbye and left. Haruka and Hotaru ate, Haruka cleaned the kitchen afterwards and sent Hotaru to bed. As soon as the little girl had vanished in her room, Haruka walked into her own, standing in front of the huge double bed in sadness. "I just wish you were here." The blonde whispered, gently running one hand down the photo that stood on her night desk. It showed Miko and herself at their wedding day; Haruka was wearing a white tuxedo, matching Mikos white dress, and both were grinning into the camera, their eyes shining with happiness. Haruka remembered the way she had been before she had met Miko: cold and uncaring. Miko had managed to change her, had made her a caring, lovable and loving person. And now that she was dead…Haruka knew that she slowly returned to her old ways. Soon, she would be the walking ice cube again, like her employees had called her behind her back…but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was Hotaru. If that meant that she went back to her cold self, fine. Haruka let out a sigh, looking at the picture one last time, before she dressed into her pajamas and went to bed herself.

The next morning, Hotaru woke her Daddy up by jumping into the room and yelling: "Daddy!" Haruka jerked out of her sweet dreams, wide-eyed. "What? What is it?" she asked, groggily rubbing her eyes. "Nothing. I just wanted to wake you, so you're not late for work." Hotaru replied, sitting down on the bed. Haruka yawned and checked her watch. "Aw Hotaru…you woke me up too early. Come back in in half an hour, okay?" "Okay!" Hotaru replied, running out of the room. Haruka let herself fall back and doze off. She heard how the doorbell rang, how Hotaru opened and greeted her Nanny. "Man, that woman comes too early too." Haruka mumbled into her pillow, opening her eyes. Sighing, the blonde got out of the bed and walked down into the kitchen, where Michiru already was cooking coffee. "Morning." The blonde grumbled, sitting down. Michiru turned to look at her and smiled. "Good morning, Tenoh-san. Would you like some coffee?" Haruka nodded, leaning her head in her hands. Her headache had vanished during the night, but now, her nose was running and she had to cough now and then. Michiru of course noticed, but she knew better than to say anything. After all, she was glad that Haruka and Hotaru had accepted her as the new nanny; she really needed that job, and she didn't want to lose it.


	6. Breakdown

Chapter 5: Breakdown

As soon as she had finished her breakfast, Haruka got dressed and prepared to go for work. "Are you sure that working today is a good idea, Daddy?" Hotaru asked, sounding worried. Haruka just nodded; her headache was coming back, and she had an odd feeling to her stomach. "I'll be right back Hotaru, I just have to get some papers from the living room." She then spoke. Hotaru nodded, and Haruka left the bedroom, hurrying down, meeting Michiru on her way. The aqua haired girl just entered Hotaru's room and started to discuss the choice of clothes the little girl had made with her when all of a sudden a sickening thud could be heard from downstairs. Hotaru's eyes went wide. "Daddy!" she cried out, and before Michiru even had a chance to react, the little girl already had stormed out of the room and ran downstairs. "Hotaru wait!" Michiru cried out, hurrying after the girl. When she reached the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked. Haruka laid on the dark blue carpet motionless, the papers she had wanted to get still in her hand, breathing with long, somehow soggy gasps. Hotaru knelt next to her, shaking her shoulders and crying. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" she looked at Michiru with tear-filled eyes. "I can't make her wake up!" Michiru quickly made her way over to the two, kneeling down next to the unconscious Haruka. "Tenoh-san…Tenoh-san, wake up!" Haruka didn't react. Michiru looked at Hotaru, taking her hand to gain her attention. "Hotaru, listen to me." She spoke, trying to make her voice sound friendly - which was hard, since Harukas condition upset her pretty much. "You stay here with your Daddy. I'll call the doctor, okay? I'll be right back." Hotaru nodded, Michiru smiled at her and then hurried out of the room, over to the phone.

"I've never seen such a bad case of influenza in my entire life." The doctor stated while he checked Harukas temperature, finding out that it was way too high. "High fever…and she's completely burned out." The doctor looked at Michiru. "Make sure that she stays in bed for the next two weeks, okay? And also make sure that she takes her medication." With that, he handed her various tablets and a bottle that contained an odd liquid. Michiru nodded, taking the objects and placing them on the nightstand. "I will, doctor. Thank you for coming so fast." The elderly man smiled at her. "That's my job, young lady. Take good care of your wife." "She's not…" Michiru started, but the doctor already had left and the aqua haired girl closed her mouth again, flabbergasted. Hotaru stood next to her giggling. "Uncle doctor thought that you are the wife of my Daddy!" the little girl then laughed. Michiru eyed her grinning and shrugged before she looked at the still unconscious - or maybe now sleeping - Haruka again. "Poor Tenoh-san." She spoke, more to herself than to someone in particular, but Hotaru heard it anyway. "Yes, my poor Daddy." She spoke, sudden sadness in her voice. She bent over Harukas still body and gently kissed her hot cheek, but Haruka didn't react to it. 

"Do you think that Daddy became sick because Mommy died?" Hotaru asked one hour later while Michiru and her were sitting in the living room. Michiru gave her a surprised look; she never would've thought that the little girl would come up with something like that. "It could be, Hotaru." She finally said. "You know…when you loose someone who meant very much to you…it can make you sick. And as far as I know, your Daddy loved your Mommy very much, right?" Hotaru nodded, her eyes filling with sadness. "I loved Mommy very much, too. She made Daddy become much nicer." Michiru frowned. "Pardon?" she then asked. Hotaru climbed on her lap and spoke, "I was already four when my Mommy Miko met my Daddy Haruka, you know. Daddy was a very mean person at that time! She was all cold and unfriendly, but Mommy got her to change, and made her that nice and caring person she is now. My Mommy was so great!" Michiru smiled and patted Hotaru's head. That explained why Haruka had seemed so cold towards her, and was so warm when it came to Hotaru…Michiru let out a little sigh, earning an odd look from Hotaru. "Are you fine, Michiru?" she then asked. Michiru smiled at her and nodded. "Yes…I was just thinking about your Daddy." Hotaru smiled up at her and replied: "My Daddy is really cute, isn't she?" Michirus eyes bulged out. "Well…well, yes, she's handsome. Why do you ask?" "Because Daddy's weird secretary said it once when she thought that I wasn't listening. She said something like Oh Tenoh-san is so cute! I wish I could have her!" Hotaru frowned. "What did she mean with have her anyway? Does she want to buy my Daddy?" Michiru sweatdropped and gave a fake laugh. "I don't think so, Hotaru!" she then spoke, giggling. Hotaru pouted, and that caused Michiru to giggle even more. 


	7. Getting To Know Her

Chapter 6: Getting To Know Her

When Haruka awoke again, she found herself – much to her surprise – lying in her bed. Groaning, the blonde closed her eyes again and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she could think about was that she had wanted to get some papers from the living room, then everything was black. Her attention was torn from her thoughts when the door to her bedroom opened and Michiru poked her head in. "Hey, you're awake." The aqua haired girl spoke as soon as she noticed that Haruka had her eyes open, entering the room. Haruka just nodded before a heavy coughing fit shook her. Michiru sat down on the edge of her bed and gave her a worried look. "You are really ill, Tenoh-san." She finally spoke. "The doctor said that you have to stay in bed for two weeks, and…" _"Two weeks?" Haruka shouted, though she immediately regretted it, since another coughing fit shook her athletic body. Michiru flinched at the sudden outburst of her boss, but nodded. "Yes." She replied, already fearing another outburst from the blonde. "You see, you developed a pretty bad case of influenza, and…" "I can't stay in bed for two weeks!" Haruka interrupted her again, sounding angered. "I have a company to run!" Now Michiru got angry, too. "Well, fine then, if you want to play with your life, get out of bed and run your company." She shot back, furious. "But just to inform you, it is possible to die from influenza, and that's what will happen to you if you don't stay in bed and do what the doctor tells you." Michirus voice became softer when she spoke the next sentence. "Hotaru already lost her mom, do you want her to loose her daddy, too?" Haruka opened her mouth to reply something, then realized that she didn't know what to say, and closed it again. "You're so like my mother." She finally spoke, earning a cute little giggle from Michiru. "I guess I can live with that. Now, do you want something to eat? I made soup." Haruka made a face. "Actually, I don't really like soup…but…okay, I'll have some." Michiru smiled and stood up to get the soup; as soon as she was out of the door, Hotaru burst into the room, smiling broadly. "You're awake, Daddy! I was so worried." The little girl spoke while jumping on the bed and climbing on her papas lap, who now sat up. "No need to, Hotaru. You know, I'm a tough one." The blonde replied, winking at her daughter. Hotaru giggled and hugged her daddy. "I know, Daddy. But I was still worried!" Haruka smiled and tousled Hotarus hair in reply. That was when the door opened again and Michiru entered the room, carrying a tray with a plate of steaming hot soup and a glass of tea on it. "Here you go, Tenoh-san." She spoke smiling before sitting tray down on Harukas legs. "Thanks." The blonde mumbled. Hotaru climbed off her lap, so she could eat, and sat down in the empty half of the double bed. Haruka started to eat, and to her surprise, she even liked the soup, although she normally hated it. "Do you like it?" Michiru asked, a mixture of hope and fear in her voice. Haruka nodded, and the aqua haired girl broke into a wide smile. Soon, Haruka had finished the soup, and Michiru made her take her medicine. "I hate pills." Haruka grumbled as soon as she had swallowed them all. Michiru gave her a sympathetic look. "Me too. But if you don't take them, you'll be ill forever." "I know that!" Haruka snapped, returning to her cold and unfriendly ego for a second. She saw the hurt look in Michirus eyes and let out a little sigh. "Sorry." She finally spoke. Michiru stayed silent and picked up the tray to carry it back into the kitchen. She left the room, and Haruka let out a little sigh. "You shouldn't be so mean to Michiru, Daddy." Hotaru suddenly piped up. "She's just worried for you." Haruka let out another sigh. "I know." She then spoke. Hotaru hugged her again, then climbed off the bed. "You need to sleep, Daddy. I'll let you rest now." With that, the little girl left the room, and Haruka let fall herself back on the pillow. Soon, she was fast asleep again._

While Haruka wandered off into dreamland, Michiru sat in the kitchen, trying to hold her tears back. She didn't know why Harukas cold behavior upset her so much, but what she knew was that it had hurt when Haruka had snapped at her before. "I just want to help her." Michiru thought to herself. "Is that so wrong? Why doesn't she let me help her?" Hotaru entered the kitchen, interrupting the aqua haired girls thoughts. "Michiru? Are you okay?" the little girl asked, looking up at her nanny. Michiru sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." "Daddy didn't mean to snap at you." Hotaru now spoke. "She never means it. You know, sometimes, she does it to me, too. As soon as you're getting to know her better, you'll understand." Michiru gave her a smile and nodded. "Getting to know her…I guess this will be easy now, seeing that she has to stay in bed for two weeks, right?" the aqua haired girl then spoke. Hotaru giggled and nodded. "Yes Michiru! Way to go!" Michiru laughed and patted Hotaru's head. "You're a wonderful girl, Hotaru." She then said. Hotaru gave her a smile and replied: "And my Daddy is wonderful, too. You'll see!" 


	8. Fearful Tears

Chapter 7: Fearful Tears

"No way you'll go to work tomorrow!" Michiru called out, looking at the ill Haruka, angered. "You broke down just three days ago, remember? If you go to work now, it will happen again!" Haruka shot her a glare that caused a cold chill to run down the aqua haired girls spine. "I'm not a child." The blonde now slowly spoke, her voice as cold as ice. "And I don't think that you have the right to tell me what I can or can't do. Kaioh-san." The last two words were spoken in such a rough, unfriendly tone that Michiru flinched. "You're right, Tenoh-san." The aqua haired girl now softly spoke, her eyes glued to the dark blue carpet of the bedroom. "I don't have the right to tell you such things. But…I just don't want you to break down again." Haruka snorted, not bothering to say anymore afterwards. Michiru could feel hot tears starting to burn in her eyes, and she slowly retreated from the room. During the last three days, she had done her best to help the ill Haruka, but the only rewards she had received were coldness and harsh words. _"I bet she doesn't even like me." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. __"She's probably just waiting for a good moment to fire me…oh Gods, what if she really does? I need this job so badly…" As soon as the bedroom door had closed, the aqua haired girl let out a strangled sob, hoping that Haruka hadn't heard it. She didn't want the blonde to know about her misery._

Haruka let herself sink back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, she heard a strange noise from outside the room, and after a few seconds, she realized that it had been a sob. "Great." The blonde mumbled to herself. "I made her cry." She let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. Although Haruka still was feeling more than miserable, she wanted to go back to work tomorrow and make sure that the Olympic games license was all prim and proper; after all, she never could know what her employees had arranged with the holder of it. The blonde snapped out of her thoughts when she heard how the door of her bedroom opened, and she looked who entered the room. Hotaru poked her head in, looking slightly scared. "Hotaru." Haruka now spoke, sitting up in bed. "What is it?" "Michiru is crying, Daddy." Hotaru replied while she entered the room and closed the door. "Have you been mean to her?" "No." Haruka replied, sounding colder than she had intended to. "I just informed her about her position in this house." Hotaru climbed on the bed and looked at her Daddy, a serious expression in her dark eyes. "She just worries about you, Daddy." The little girl finally spoke, taking Haruka aback. After a few moments of silence, the blonde was able to speak again, and her voice sounded bitter. "Why should she worry about me? I'm her boss, not her goddamn wife or girlfriend." "Just because you're her boss, she can't be worried about you? Maybe she likes you." Hotaru pointed out. Haruka just shook her head. "No. I don't think she…likes me." _How could she like me, the way I treat her? "I'm sure she doesn't like me." The blonde corrected herself. __The only ones who really like me are Hotaru and…Miko. And Miko is dead, so… "Maybe you should try and be nice to her." Hotaru now spoke, looking at her Daddy thoughtfully. Haruka sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll try. Are you satisfied now?" Hotaru let out another sigh and replied, "You're hopeless. You shouldn't be nice to her just because of me, you should be nice to her out of your own free will." Haruka was too stunned at the words of her daughter to reply anything, and so Hotaru stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Daddy!" she chirped, finally sounding like the twelve year old she was again and not like the twenty year old she had sounded like just three minutes ago. "Good night." Haruka mumbled, and Hotaru bounced out of the room, yelling for Michiru in the process._

Haruka looked up from her newspaper when somebody softly knocked the door. "Yeah." She called out, and the next second, the door opened. Michiru slowly walked in, her eyes red from crying, avoiding Haruka's eyes. "I brought your dinner, Tenoh-san." The aqua haired girl now softly spoke, placing the tray on Haruka's nightstand. "Thanks." Haruka replied, trying to sound friendly. Obviously, she succeeded, since Michiru looked at her with surprise in her eyes. Thats when Haruka realized that she never had thanked Michiru for anything she had done before in the last three days. _Great. Can I behave any worse? "Thanks." The blonde now repeated. Michiru, dumbstruck, just nodded and just wanted to leave when Haruka called out her name, causing her to turn and look at her. "I…I just wanted to…apologize for my behavior towards you before. I shouldn't have snapped at you that way, after all, you're just worried." Michiru's eyes bulged out until Haruka feared that they might fall out of their sockets and land on the carpet. "Well…it's okay, I guess." She finally managed to stammer out. Haruka gave her a weak smile and nodded. There was an awkward silence before Michiru finally spoke, "Umm…I'll go and put Hotaru to bed now. If you need anything…just call for me." Haruka nodded, and Michiru quickly left the room. Outside on the hallway, she nearly fainted with relief. _


	9. Second Breakdown

Chapter 8: Second Breakdown

The next morning, Haruka still seemed to sleep soundly when Michiru looked into her bedroom, with the intention to tell her that she would take Hotaru to school now. When she saw that the blonde still slept, the aqua haired girl wrote a quick note, explaining where she went with Hotaru, and left the house with the little girl in tow. As soon as she was gone, Haruka opened her eyes and climbed out of bed. She started to dress herself, all the while grinning to herself, then got the papers she had wanted to get right before her breakdown and walked into the garage. The blonde got into her car, tried to ignore her headache and drove off, towards her company.

Michiru returned into the mansion, whistling a happy song, and walked upstairs to check on Haruka. When she entered the bedroom and found the bed empty, her heart skipped a beat. "Where is she?" the aqua haired girl wondered out loud, worry starting to creep up inside her. "What if she stood up and broke down somewhere in the house?" Michiru talked to herself, her worry turning into fear. She quickly hurried out of the bedroom and searched through the whole mansion, all the time calling out Haruka's name. Finally, after almost half an hour, Michiru realized that Haruka wasn't in the house anymore. "I can't believe it…she went to work!"

Haruka finally reached the parking lot and got out of the car. She had to hold to it's door for a second, since all of a sudden her headache increased so fast that she saw multi coloured sparks dancing in front of her eyes, then it decreased again and she could let go of the door. Slowly, the blonde made her way into the building and over to the elevator, hoping and praying that her secretary had some pain killers. She leaned against the wall of the elevator while it made it's way up, holding her stomach which seemed to take a ride on a roller coaster. Finally, the elevator reached the floor where Haruka had her office, and the blonde got out. The first person she saw was her secretary Yukkio, and when Haruka remembered the woman's move on her earlier, she sighed inwardly. "Tenoh-san!" the secretary now cried out, her eyes wide, while she jumped up. "I thought you were ill!" Haruka waved her hand and walked straight into her office, not bothering to talk to her secretary anymore. She closed the door behind her, not hearing the phone call Yukkio made afterwards. "Tenoh is back here! …I know what I said, I thought she…don't yell at me! Yeah…don't worry. Okay. Bye." 

Haruka stared at her computer monitor, finding herself unable to concentrate. All of a sudden, her mouth went dry, and she decided to get up and help herself to a glass of water. Slowly, the blonde started to walk towards the door when suddenly the world started to spin around her. Haruka tried to hold on to her desk, but missed it and fell to the floor with a loud thud. She vaguely heard how the door opened, and Yukkio's voice came from far, far away, "Tenoh-san! Tenoh-san, what…" Haruka didn't hear the rest of her secretary's words, since her world suddenly was engulfed in blackness.

Michiru ran into the building where Tenoh Sports TV Inc. had it's offices, over to the elevator. She was just about to push the button when the doors opened and two paramedics came running out, carrying a stretcher between them. Michiru nearly had a heart attack when she saw who laid on it. "Haruka!" she cried out, shocked. One of the paramedics shot a look at her and made a motion with his head for her to follow him, obviously thinking that she was Harukas wife. Michiru ran after them, worried to no end.

Two hours later, Haruka's doctor finally came walking out of the hospital room Haruka laid in, looking exhausted. Michiru jumped up immediately to greet him. "Doctor…what's with Haruka?" "She had another breakdown. Her fever increased to such a high state that she was practically boiling when she was brought here." The doctor replied. "She'll have to stay here for a week, to make sure that she's completely healed." Michiru sighed and nodded. "Why did you let her go to work?" the doctor now asked, anger in his voice. Michiru quickly defended herself: "I didn't know she went to work! I took Hotaru to school, and when I came back, she was gone. I figured that she drove to her office, and followed her." The doctor sighed and nodded. "Fine. You want to see her now?" Michiru nodded, and the man pointed towards the door. "Go in there then. But don't upset her!" "Okay." Michiru promised before she said goodbye to the doctor and walked into the room. 


	10. Back Home

Chapter 9: Back Home  
  
Michiru sat next to Harukas bed, looking at her unconscious form with worry in her blue eyes. The blonde had broken down five hours ago, and hadn't woke up ever since then. Letting out a little sigh, Michiru reached out and gently took Harukas hand into hers, holding it, while she studied the sleeping woman's face. "She's pretty handsome...Miko probably fell for her face at first before she got to know her." the aqua haired girl thought to herself, her eyes glued to the in fact really handsome face of Haruka, hoping that the blonde would wake up soon. As if Haruka had heard her thoughts, she let out a little groan and finally opened her eyes, looking slightly confused. "Tenoh-san." Michiru now spoke, trying to gain the attention of her boss. Haruka slowly turned her head, looking at her. "Michiru...what...what happened?" "You broke down in your office, Tenoh- san." Michiru explained, trying to sound friendly and not too accusing. "Your feaver increased, and your body couldn't handle it anymore." Haruka closed her eyes and let out a little sigh. "Seems like you were right." she then admitted, opening her eyes to look at Michiru again. "I really should have stayed in bed that day." Michiru smiled at her and shrugged. "Well...now you have no choice than staying in bed." she then spoke. "You'll have to stay here in the hospital for a week, and then at home in your bed for another one." Haruka sighed again and stared up at the ceiling in defeat. "Whatever." she then spoke, finally accepting the fact that she was too ill for going to work. Michiru gently squeezed her hand and gave her another gentle smile. "But don't worry, Tenoh-san. Hotaru and I will take good care of you." Haruka smiled back, much to Michirus surprise. "I'm sure you will, Michiru." she then spoke, raising her eyebrows in the process. "But if you fail in taking good care of me...you're fired." Michirus eyes widened in shock and fear, and Haruka quickly continued speaking. "That was a joke." Michiru let out a relieved little sigh and squeezed Harukas hand once more. "You really scared me for a second, Tenoh- san." she then spoke, looking down on her feet. "You see...I really need this job." Haruka didn't reply anything to that, and Michiru stayed silent, too.  
  
***  
  
One week later, Haruka was allowed to leave the hospital again. Michiru and Hotaru picked her up with Harukas car, a yellow Toyota 1967 GT Convertible, the blondes joy and pride. When Haruka saw that Michiru had used her car to pick her up, she paled visibly. "You drove my car? Oh my God, I hope you didn't hurt my poor baby!" Michiru couldn't help herself, but had to giggle at the blondes concern. "Don't worry, Tenoh-san, I drove you car very carefully. Right, Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded, giggling. "Yes Daddy, Michiru is a very careful driver!" the little girl then squealed. Haruka gave her daughter a little smile and ruffled her hair. "Let's get home and make sure that your Daddy gets into bed, like she's supposed to." Michiru interrupted the short family moment. Haruka rolled her eyes and nodded before she got into the car, looking at Hotaru. "When it comes to take care of sick people, your Nanny is just like your mother." the blonde then spoke, causing Hotaru to giggle even more - and Michiru to wonder if that had been a compliment or not. Haruka entered the huge house, feeling a little dizzy again. "I better get into bed...my head is spinning." the blonde mumbled, earning concerned looks from Michiru and Hotaru. "You need help to get upstairs?" Michiru finally asked. Haruka shook her head, and the motion caused her knees to turn into jelly. She let out a groan and almost fell, but Michiru caught her just in time. "You do need help." the aqua haired girl then decided, putting one arm around Harukas waist, steadying her. The two women walked upstairs, and Michiru tucked Haruka in after she helped her undress. "Just stay in bed, I'll make you some tea." the aqua haired girl then spoke, earning a tired nod from Haruka. She left the room, and when she returned twenty minutes later with the tea, Haruka was already in a deep slumber. Michiru smiled at the sleeping blonde and walked out of the room, glad that her boss was back home. 


	11. Forming Friendship

Chapter 10: Forming Friendship  
  
The next morning, Haruka awoke to Hotaru and Michiru having a little fight in front of her bedroom door. "But Hotaru! You can't go inside now, your Daddy needs her sleep." Michiru argued, but that didn't really impress Hotaru. "I'll be all quiet and good! I just want to see my Daddy before I go to school!" "You'll see her all day when school is over, you really shouldn't go inside now." Michiru shot back, much to Hotarus anger - and Harukas amusement. "Hey!" the blonde now called out, hoping that the two would hear her, "no need to worry anymore. I'm awake, Hotaru can come in." Outside the room, Hotaru grinned triumphantly at Michiru, who sighed and nodded. "Fine then." She opened the door, and the next second, Hotaru stormed into the room and jumped on the bed. "Daddy!" the little girl cried out, hugging Haruka, who returned the hug. "How are you feeling?" Michiru now asked while she walked into the room, smiling at Haruka, who returned the smile - much to Michirus suprise and happiness. "Much better than yesterday, thanks. I guess I needed that sleep." "But you will stay in bed for the rest of the week!" Michiru commanded, and Haruka let out a sigh. "Yes mother." she then spoke, grinning in a pretty mischief way - something that made her look very sexy. Michiru could feel herself blush, and she quickly made up an excuse before she left the room. Outside, she leaned against the wall, her heart racing in her chest. "What was that?" the aqua haired girl wondered to herself. "I can't think of her as sexy! She's my boss, after all! Oh dear..." Michiru took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then straightened up and walked back into the bedroom. Hotaru was by now sitting on Harukas lap, babbling on about what had happened at school during the week the blonde had been in the hospital. "Sorry to interrupt you," Michiru now spoke, "but you have to go to school now, Hotaru, or you'll be late." "Okay!" Hotaru cried out, quickly kissing Haruka on the cheek. "See you later, Daddy." "See you later." Haruka replied, ruffling her daughter's hair. Hotaru climbed off the bed and ran over to where Michiru stood. "I'll drive her to school." the aqua haired girl now spoke, looking at Haruka, who nodded. "But take the Rover." the blonde then advised her. "As much as I trust you, Michiru, I really don't want you to drive my car." Michiru giggled and nodded. "Okay. I'll be back soon." With that, she took Hotarus hand, and the two left the room, leaving Haruka behind.  
  
Michiru was just driving away from school when the telephone that was installed in the Rover started to ring. Michiru frowned at it for a second before she decided to answer it and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Michiru, it's Haruka." the well known, low and husky voice came. "Hi." Michiru spoke, her eyes glued to the road. "What is it?" "Could you do me a favor? I just got out of bed to get some coffee, and had to find out that we have no milk at home. Could you stop at a store and take some home with you?" "Of course." Michiru replied, already looking for a grocery shop. "Anything else you need?" she then asked, smiling although Haruka couldn't see it. "The newspaper would be nice." Haruka replied. "Oh, and maybe you could get some donuts too?" Michiru couldn't help herself, but had to chuckle. "If you want me to, why not? See you soon, then, Tenoh-san." "Yeah, see you soon." Haruka replied before she hung up the phone. Michiru put the car telephone back in it's socket and stopped at the next store to get the items Haruka wanted before she continued her way home.  
  
"I'm back!" the aqua haired girl called out as soon as she walked through the front door, closing it behind her. "I'm in here." Harukas voice came from the living room. Michiru frowned and walked over, only to find Haruka sitting on the couch, in front of her lap top. "You never stop working, do you?" the aqua haired girl asked with a sigh. Haruka flashed a smile at her and shook her head. "Nope. If I can't go to work, I'll work here. And don't worry, I feel a lot better." Michiru gave her a smile and handed her the newspaper and the donuts. "There you go, Tenoh-san." Haruka took the objects with a slight grin and replied: "Thanks. But please, can you do me another favor?" Michiru nodded, waiting for her boss to speak on. When Haruka did so, the aqua haired girl had to keep herself from dancing with joy. "Please call me Haruka." the blonde spoke, smiling. "Of course, Haruka- san." Michiru replied, grinning from ear to ear when she turned around and left the room to get Haruka some coffee. 


	12. Simple Needs

Chapter 11: Simple Needs

During the next weeks, Michiru and Haruka got along surprisingly well. Michiru did her best not to mention Harukas late wife, while Haruka seriously tried to be more civilised around the aqua haired girl. One of the facts that made that much easier for Haruka was that Yukkio obviously had made up her mind and had stopped flirting with her. Another one was that Hotaru simply was an angel when it came to her nanny. The little girl obviously did everything to make Michiru feel comfortable, and Haruka didn't want to ruin her daughters amends by treating the aqua haired girl badly. Besides, thanks to Michirus great deal in taking care of her, the blonde had been able to get to work very fast again, and that had impressed her. Now, Haruka was sitting in her office again, talking to the man who was responsible for the sell of the Olympic games license. "Tenoh Sports TV is the most popular broadcaster in Japan." The blonde spoke, leaning back in her chair casually. She knew that the license was already hers; it would be Tenoh Sports TV who would broadcast the Olympic games, making TST even more popular. "So, giving the license to me would be the best for both of us." The man on the other end of the line whole-heartedly agreed to that; much to Harukas happiness, he promised that he would send someone with the contracts over as soon as possible. The blonde said her goodbye to the Olympic games responsible and hung up the phone, leaning back in her chair with a smug grin on her face. "That just went too good." She then spoke, mainly to herself since she was the only one in her office. Mentally patting herself on the shoulder, Haruka finally concentrated on her computer again, continuing with her work. 

While the blonde was proud at herself, Michiru was busy cleaning the house. She knew that this wasn't exactly her job – after all, she was just Hotaru's Nanny – but Haruka paid her extra when she cleaned, and she would be stupid if she would let a chance like that slip. It took her almost all afternoon to get the cleaning done; when she was finished, it was just in time to pick Hotaru up from school. Grabbing the keys to the Rover, Michiru hurried into the garage. She quickly climbed into the car and started the engine, then drove off towards the school. 

Hotaru came walking out of the school building, talking to two of her friends while making her way down the stairs. "Will your nanny pick you up again?" the taller one of her two friends, a sometimes quite blunt girl named Nikio. Hotaru nodded, smiling up at her friend. "Yes. You'll get to meet her too, finally!" As if on cue, the blue Rover pulled up to the school and stopped in front of it, Michiru sticking her head out of the window. "Hotaru!" she called out and waved over to the little girl, who beamed and waved back. "So that's your nanny eh?" Nikio spoke, looking at Michiru strangely. "I could swear I know her from somewhere…" Hotaru shrugged and said goodbye to her friends, running over to the blue car and climbing in. "How was your day?" Michiru sweetly asked, while starting the engine again and driving off towards home. "Okay." Hotaru replied, smiling at the aqua haired woman. Michiru smiled back and stepped down on the gas pedal, leaving the school behind. 

Haruka returned home from work just twenty minutes after Michiru and Hotaru had arrived there; she was in obviously good mood, since she literally came bouncing into the mansion. "Good afternoon, Haruka-san." Michiru politely greeted, earning a friendly "Good afternoon too" in return. "Hi Daddy!" Hotaru cried out, running towards her father and hugging her. Or, more likely, hugged her legs since the blonde was much taller then the small child. Haruka smiled at her daughter, bent down and picked her up, looking at her. "Your daddy made an important transaction today." She informed her, grinning. Hotarus eyes widened, and she produced a weird "Oooh" sound. Haruka chuckled before she set her daughter down again and look at Michiru. "I see you cleaned again." She remarked, earning a nod and a shy smile. "Yes, Haruka-san." Haruka gave her another smile before she pulled out her wallet and gave a relatively big amount of money to Michiru. "Here. Take the rest of the day off and have a nice evening." "Thanks." Michiru beamed, accepting the offered money. After saying a quick goodbye, the aqua girl left the mansion and got into her own car, started the engine and drove off. 

Michiru entered the small apartment she lived in, carrying two big packages filled with groceries and a smaller one with various medication boxes. Carefully, the aqua haired girl placed her buyings on the kitchen table, then walked over into the small living room where her sister was waiting for her. The older woman was sitting in a comfortable chair, watching TV, almost completely covered into a thick blanket. "Hi, Michiru." She softly spoke before coughing heavily. "Hey." Michiru replied, setting the small package down in front of her. "I bought your medication, Hoshi." Hoshi coughed again, looking at her sister with watery eyes. "Really? But I thought you don't get your pay check until next week…" Michiru smiled and nodded. "True. But I cleaned Haruka-sans house today…so she gave me a little extra money." Hoshi weakly smiled and reached out, pulling the package closer to herself while suffering through another coughing fit. Michiru just looked at her sister sadly, wishing for nothing  more than finally saving up enough money to pay the expensive specialist she needed. 


End file.
